The Black Umbrella and Us
by jinyeoley
Summary: Baekhyun sungguh membenci payung hitam pemberian Chanyeol. Tak tahukah Baekhyun, bahwa Chanyeol menyimpan banyak hal yang seolah menyampaikan sebuah pesan pada payung itu? [CHANBAEK/GS]


The Black Umbrella and Us  
By : jinyeoley (shazapark)

Byun Baekhyun — Park Chanyeol

Romance, Fluff  
Oneshot (2000+)

**.**

**Our black umbrella will be eternal**

**.**

Seoul, 23 Juni 2013 (15.52 PM)

Gadis itu berjalan kearah gerbang sekolah dengan langkah kaki yang dihentak-hentakkan. Bola matanya tampak memancarkan aura kekesalan yang sangat mendalam. Bibirnya mengerucut beberapa senti kedepan. Tanpa ia sadari, tingkahnya itu hanya menambah kesan imut di wajah cantiknya saat ini.

Padahal jam pelajaran sudah berakhir, kebanyakan siswa-siswi akan merasa senang ketika sekolah sudah memulangkan para muridnya bukan? Itu artinya katakan '_halo'_ pada istana idaman _alias_ rumah dan katakan '_selamat tinggal'_ pada Sekolah yang tak pernah bosan memberikan setumpuk tugas untuk murid.

Mari kita lihat kenapa gadis cantik ini tampak _badmood_? Tangan kanannya menggenggam sebuah benda panjang yang biasa kita gunakan ketika hujan turun. _Yup_, apa lagi kalau bukan payung?

_Yeah_, akhir-akhir ini hujan sering datang secara tiba-tiba tanpa mengenal waktu. Hal ini mengharuskan beberapa orang untuk menyediakan setidaknya satu payung di dalam tas. Hm, untuk berjaga-jaga apabila hujan datang secara tiba-tiba. Seperti sekarang, di luar gedung sekolah sana, air hujan sudah membasahi tanah dengan derasnya.

_Well_, hampir seluruh manusia tidak pernah merasa keberatan jika harus menambahkan satu benda bernama payung itu kedalam tas. Ayolah, bobotnya hanya beberapa gram, bukan? Jadi untuk apa kita merasa repot?

Namun, entah mengapa, bagi seorang gadis cantik dengan surai lurus panjang itu, membawa payung adalah hal yang paling ia benci untuk saat ini. Itulah mengapa ia tampak _badmood_ sore ini. Jika ia ditanya, 'Mengapa Anda tidak suka membawa payung untuk saat ini?' maka jawabannya ada tiga.

Pertama—gadis itu sangat membenci warna hitam. Dan asal kalian tahu, payung yang saat ini sedang ia bawa adalah payung berwarna hitam.

Kedua—payung itu bukanlah payung lipat. Yah, dengan kata lain, payung itu ukurannya sangat besar. Gagang payung itu tidak dapat dipendekkan, seperti tongkat panjang saja. _Well_, setidaknya kain pada payung itu masih dapat dilipat, sehingga menutupi gagang payung sepanjang 85 cm tersebut. Jika saat ini gadis itu sedang membawa payung tersebut, maka ia akan terlihat seperti orang bodoh yang sedang membawa tongkat besar berwarna hitam ke sekolah.

Dan yang terakhir—ini adalah faktor utama dari 'Mengapa Anda tidak suka membawa payung untuk saat ini?' adalah karena kekasihnya yang bernama Park Chanyeol itulah si pemberi payung —yang ia anggap nista— tersebut. Dan yang membuat gadis cantik itu makin benci adalah Chanyeol memberi payung itu pada hari ulang tahunnya. Dalam hati, gadis itu terus-terusan berpikir,

"_Apa tidak ada barang yang lebih bagus dari payung hitam dan besar ini_, _eoh_? _Merepotkan saja_," batinnya kesal. Selain ia merasa repot karena membawa payung sebesar itu, ia juga sering mendapat sindiran dari teman-temannya, seperti contohnya,

"Kau mau ke kampung halaman, Baekhyun-_ya_? Kenapa harus membawa payung sebesar itu ke sekolah, _eoh_? Hahaha~"

Untuk mencerna maksud dari perkataan salah satu temannya itu, memang membutuhkan waktu yang lama bagi gadis bernama Baekhyun ini. Dalam hati ia terus berpikir keras,

"_Memangnya membawa payung besar hanya boleh dibawa ketika sedang pulang ke kampung halaman saja_?" saat ini Baekhyun sudah benar-benar berada di luar sekolah. Matanya segera menyapu seluruh penjuru tempat yang ada di depannya saat ini.

_Hanya ada jalanan_. Namun, pikirannya segara buyar ketika matanya menangkap sosok jangkung yang sedang berdiri di pinggir jalan, lebih tepatnya seperti sedang berteduh. Baekhyun baru menyadari bahwa sosok jangkung itu sedang berteduh di bawah halte.

"_Idiot_! Untuk apa dia masih di sini?" Baekhyun segera menekan tombol yang ada pada gagang payung tersebut. Ketika ia menekannya, maka melebarlah kain payung berwarna hitam tersebut. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, gadis itu segera menghampiri sosok jangkung yang sedang berteduh di halte itu. Baekhyun berjalan perlahan-lahan menghampiri sosok tersebut di bawah lindungan payung besar miliknya.

"CHANYEOL!" Baekhyun sengaja berteriak, agar suaranya tidak teredam oleh derasnya air hujan. Sosok jangkung bernama Chanyeol itu tidak menyahut mau pun menoleh. Baekhyun sempat mengernyit bingung ketika melihat kekasihnya tak menyahut, namun setelah melihat sepasang _earphone_ yang menyumpal kedua lubang telinga pemuda itu, barulah ia tersenyum. Baekhyun kemudian mempercepat langkah kakinya untuk menghampiri kekasihnya secara diam-diam.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Chanyeol, Baekhyun sudah berdiri tepat di belakang kekasihnya. Gadis itu tersenyum geli ketika melihat kepala Chanyeol yang mengangguk-angguk kecil—seperti sedang mengikuti alunan musik yang berasal dari _earphone_-nya.

Baekhyun meletakan gagang payung itu di bahu sempitnya, membuat kedua tangannya terbebas. Gadis itu merentangkan kedua tangannya kearah punggung Chanyeol. Apa yang ia lakukan? Tentu saja hendak memeluk pemuda itu dari belakang.

Baekhyun merasakan punggung Chanyeol menjadi tegak ketika ia sudah melingkarkan kedua tangannya di perut pemuda itu. Baekhyun terkekeh kecil mendapati reaksi dari kekasihnya. Pemuda itu sontak melepas sebelah _earphone_-nya.

"..." Chanyeol menatap jemari lentik yang saat ini tengah melingkar di perutnya, kemudian ia tersenyum manis setelah mengetahui siapa pemilik jemari lentik itu. Tangan Chanyeol terulur untuk menyentuh jari-jari indah tersebut.

"Kenapa kau belum pulang?" tanya Baekhyun setelah menyandarkan kepalanya di punggung Chanyeol. Ia memang sempat bingung kenapa Chanyeol belum pulang? Pasalnya, jam pelajaran Chanyeol sudah berakhir sejak satu jam yang lalu, berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang harus mengikuti pelajaran tambahan terlebih dahulu. Chanyeol tersenyum mendengar nada bicara kekasihnya yang lucu.

"Aku menunggumu, Sayang. Memangnya kenapa? Tidak boleh, hm?" Chanyeol tak menghentikan kegiatannya mengelus jemari Baekhyun yang masih setia melingkar di perutnya. Pemuda itu merasakan pelukan Baekhyun merenggang. Gadis itu kembali menggenggam gagang payung yang sebelumnya ia letakan di bahu, kemudian melangkahkan kakinya untuk berdiri di hadapan Chanyeol.

Setelah ia berdiri di hadapan pemuda itu, Baekhyun segera menampilkan senyum manisnya. "Tentu saja Chanyeol boleh—" kalimat Baekhyun terpotong oleh teriakan Chanyeol.

"_OMO_! Kau membawa payungnya lagi?" Chanyeol segera menyambar payung yang berada di genggaman gadis kesayangannya. Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya ketika melihat tingkah Chanyeol. Ia menatap sendu kearah Chanyeol yang sedang tersenyum cerah memegang payung—yang sampai saat ini ia anggap nista—itu.

"Yeol." panggil Baekhyun dengan suara pelan. Namun, Chanyeol masih dapat mendengarnya, maka pemuda itu menyahut dengan gumaman 'Hm' kecil.

"Kenapa kau sangat suka dengan payung itu?" tanya Baekhyun tanpa melepas pandangan matanya kearah payung yang saat ini berada di genggaman Chanyeol. Chanyeol menoleh kearah sang kekasih, dan mendapati wajah sedih yang tercetak jelas di wajah cantiknya. Pemuda jangkung itu memutuskan untuk diam saja dan tidak menjawab pertanyaan dari gadisnya.

"Kenapa kau memberi payung itu padaku—?" gadis itu memberikan jeda beberapa detik pada kalimatnya. "—bahkan di hari ulang tahunku." sambungnya masih dengan ditemani ekspresi wajahnya yang sedih. Chanyeol tak dapat berkata apapun lagi, ia mencoba untuk mendengarkan keluhan dari kekasihnya saat ini.

"Kenapa, Yeol? Kenapa harus berwarna hitam? Kau tahu sendiri 'kan, kalau aku tidak suka dengan warna hitam. Kau juga sering melarangku memakai payung itu pada siang hari. Bukankah memang begitu gunanya payung? Untuk melindungi kita dari air hujan dan sinar matahari bukan? Lalu kenapa kau melarangku saat aku ingin menggunakan payung hitam itu di bawah sinar matahari?" Chanyeol mendengarkan setiap kalimat yang dilontarkan oleh Baekhyun, meskipun perhatiannya terfokus pada payung yang sedang ia pegang. Yah—memang sejak tadi Chanyeol terus-terusan memainkan gagang payung milik Baekhyun dengan cara memutar-mutarnya.

"Kalau kau menyukai payung itu, ambil saja. Lagipula, aku juga tidak suka dengan payung itu."

Setelah Baekhyun menawarkan payung itu kepada Chanyeol, gadis bersurai lurus panjang itu membalikan badannya, sehingga posisi Baekhyun saat ini adalah memunggungi Chanyeol. Chanyeol menatap punggung Baekhyun dari belakang.

"Kau bisa pulang menggunakan payung itu. Aku akan menunggu hujan reda di—" Baekhyun tak ingin melanjutkan kalimatnya setelah merasakan sepasang tangan yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Chanyeol? Baekhyun tersenyum kecil, mengingat hal yang dilakukan Chanyeol saat ini sangat persis seperti yang ia lakukan beberapa menit yang lalu.

_Well_, mereka memang suka—bahkan sangat suka—berpelukan, namun hal yang paling mereka senangi adalah memeluk dari belakang. Entah apa alasannya, hanya mereka yang tahu.

"Jangan begitu, _dong_."

Setelah Chanyeol meletakan payungnya di tanah dengan sembarangan, pemuda itu segera menaruh dagunya di pundak Baekhyun. "Kau ingin tahu apa jawaban dari semua pertanyaan yang kau berikan tadi? Kau mau aku menjelaskannya?" tanya Chanyeol dengan suaranya yang dalam.

Baekhyun tak menjawab, karena gadis itu tahu—apapun jawaban yang ia berikan untuk Chanyeol, maka pemuda itu akan tetap menjelaskannya.

"Pertanyaan pertama, kenapa aku sangat menyukai payung itu? Jawabannya mudah—karena aku memang menyukai payung. Seperti yang kau bilang, payung dapat melindungi kita dari derasnya hujan dan panasnya sinar matahari. Aku tahu, kulitmu sangat sensitif jika terkena hawa dingin ataupun panas berlebihan." Chanyeol mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Baekhyun saat merasakan angin dingin menerpa kulitnya di detik itu juga.

"Pertanyaan kedua, kenapa aku memberikan payung itu, bahkan di hari ulang tahunmu? Jawabannya juga mudah—aku rasa payung adalah hadiah paling bagus di antara hadiah yang lain. Aku mengetahui bahwa akhir-akhir ini sedang musim hujan. Aku takut kalau tiba-tiba hujan datang, dan aku tidak ada di sampingmu, maka payung itu sudah dapat melindungimu dari air hujan, bukan?" Baekhyun menundukan kepalanya ketika mendengar alasan Chanyeol yang dikategorikan 'logis'. Chanyeol menyempatkan diri untuk mengecup pipi Baekhyun sebelum kembali berucap.

"Pertanyaan ketiga, kenapa payungnya berwarna hitam dan kenapa aku melarangmu ketika kau ingin menggunakan payung itu di bawah sinar matahari? Yang itu juga ada jawabannya, Sayang. Kau tahu, payung berwarna hitam itu mudah menangkap sinar matahari dengan cepat. Maka dari itu ketika kau ingin menggunakannya di bawah sinar matahari, itu sangat tidak bagus, yang ada nanti malah kulitmu akan terbakar—" Chanyeol memberi jeda sebentar untuk bernapas.

"—payung hitam akan lebih baik digunakan saat hujan turun daripada saat matahari bersinar dengan teriknya, Jin." Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal ketika ia mulai merasa bahwa dirinya lah yang salah karena sudah menganggap payung hitam sebagai benda paling nista yang pernah ada.

"Jika kau menginginkan aku mengambil payung itu. Jawabannya, aku tidak mau. Karena lebih baik kau yang menggunakan payung dan berada di bawah lindungannya selama hujan, Sayang. Biarkan saja aku tidak memakai payung, lantas terkena air hujan." mendengar perkataan Chanyeol, Baekhyun segera melepas pelukan dari pemuda itu agar ia bisa membalikan badannya. "Tentu saja, maksudku—bukan selamanya kau dilindungi oleh sebuah payung ... Bukankah sudah ada aku yang akan melindungimu, hm?" Chanyeol mengusap pipi gadis kesayangannya.

Gadis cantik itu menatap wajah tampan Chanyeol tanpa menghapus ekspresi kesal andalannya, yaitu mengerucutkan bibir. Chanyeol mencubit hidung Baekhyun, saking gemasnya.

"Aw! _Appo_~" Baekhyun mengusap hidungnya yang memerah akibat cubitan Chanyeol barusan. Chanyeol membulatkan matanya saat melihat Baekhyun meneteskan air matanya tepat setelah ia meringis kesakitan.

"Yak! Kenapa kau menangis?" panik Chanyeol sembari menarik tangan Baekhyun yang sedaritadi memegangi hidungnya. Baekhyun tak menjawab, melainkan terus mengaduh kesakitan. Chanyeol semakin dibuat panik olehnya.

"Sakit, Chanyeol!" pekik Baekhyun, bahkan mengalahkan suara hujan. Chanyeol membelalakan matanya saat mendengar pekikan Baekhyun.

"Ba—baiklah-baiklah. Apa yang kau inginkan, Sayang?" Baekhyun menghentikan tangisnya sebentar, kemudian segera menyeka air matanya kasar. Gadis itu menampilkan senyuman manis andalannya, bahkan saking manisnya, senyuman itu malah terlihat seperti seringaian.

"Cium." Baekhyun menunjuk hidungnya. Chanyeol mengangkat kedua alisnya ketika mendengar permintaan Baekhyun, namun—karena tak mau berlama-lama, akhirnya pemuda itu langsung mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Baekhyun.

_Cup_. Satu kecupan manis mendarat tepat di ujung hidung Baekhyun, gadis itu tersenyum senang. "Lagi~" rengeknya seperti balita, dan itu sangat menggemaskan di mata Chanyeol. Chanyeol kembali mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Baekhyun dengan mata yang terpejam, kali ini ia menarik pinggang kekasihnya. Dan—

_Chu_. Chanyeol kembali membuka kedua kelopak matanya begitu merasakan sebuah benda lembut yang menyentuh bibirnya. Ya, itu bibir Baekhyun. Didapatinya manik _hazel_ Baekhyun tepat di depan matanya. Pemuda itu merasakan tangan Baekhyun melingkar di lehernya. Tak ada gerakan, hanya menempel beberapa detik, kemudian Baekhyun melepasnya.

Tanpa merubah posisi mereka masing-masing —tangan Baekhyun melingkar di leher Chanyeol sedangkan tangan Chanyeol berada di pinggang Baekhyun— gadis dengan mata besar itu berucap.

"Maafkan aku karena sudah—berkata macam-macam tentang payung yang—" Baekhyun tidak jadi melanjutkan kalimatnya karena Chanyeol sudah memotongnya terlebih dahulu.

"Bukan salahmu, Sayang." pemuda itu mengusap surai hitam milik Baekhyun. Gadis itu tersenyum manis, namun senyumnya segera sirna begitu dirinya menyadari suatu hal yang janggal.

"Mana payung ku?" tanya Baekhyun yang dijawab Chanyeol dengan menunjuk payung tersebut. Apa kah kalian masih ingat di mana terakhir kali Chanyeol manaruh payung tersebut?

"YAK! CHANYEOL-_AH_! Kenapa kau menaruhnya di tanah, Sayang?" Baekhyun memekik heboh ketika melihat payung—yang sekarang telah menjadi benda paling berharga—nya itu di letakan di tanah. Baekhyun ingin menangis lagi saat ini.

"Ah. Maaf, Baekhyun-_ya_. Aku pikir kau tidak suka dengan payung itu, jadi ..."

"SIAPA YANG BILANG BEGITU? AAA~ CHANYEOLLIE _BABO_."

_Yeah_. Dan begitulah ...

Seandainya Chanyeol memberi tahu tentang arti payung itu sejak awal, maka Baekhyun tidak akan pernah menganggap payung hitam itu sebagai benda ternista yang pernah ada. Nyatanya? Tanpa mereka sadari, payung telah menjadi benda yang mempererat cinta mereka.

Sore ini, cinta mereka akan menjadi lebih kekal. Di bawah naungan payung hitam itu, mereka saling berbagi cinta, tawa, dan kehangatan.

Tak ada alasan lagi bagi Baekhyun untuk menolak sosok Park Chanyeol. Faktanya? Di balik sifat Chanyeol yang konyol itu, ternyata ia memiliki sebuah perasaan luar biasa. Perasaan yang hanya dapat ia tunjukan di hadapan seorang Byun Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Jadi inilah—

Seberapa bencinya Baekhyun kepada Chanyeol, gadis itu tetaplah menyayangi kekasihnya, Chanyeol.  
Seberapa sering sifat egois Baekhyun muncul, pemuda itu tetaplah mencintai kekasihnya, Baekhyun.

Keduanya selalu saling memahami dan menerima. Itulah mengapa cinta mereka tidak pernah runtuh meski diterpa oleh badai sekalipun. Jadi biarkan cinta mereka terus mengalir seperti air, dan mari kita tutup potongan kisah cinta mereka yang satu ini dengan kata—

**END**

.

.

.

_Another fluffy fics about_ ChanBaek. Maaf kalau aneh, dan ini aku buat udah lama—kebiasaan—jadi tolong dimaklumi kalau amatir

_**Criticism**__**? **__**accepted**__**. **__**it's just that**__**, **__**with **__**one condition**__**.. **__**give me**__** a **__**SUGGESTION**__**? **_

**Mind to review?**


End file.
